CNP
'''CNP (an initialism on the network's owners C'onsolidated Broadcasting System, '''N'ewsounds Broadcasting Network and 'P'eople's Broadcasting Services) is a Filipino commercial independent television network that is the television counterpart to Bombo Radyo Philippines, a company that is owned by Florete Group of Companies along with Star FM. The network is headquartered in Makati City, with television studios in additional offices and production facilities in 25 major cities including Baguio (PBS's house), Iloilo (CBS's house), Cebu, Tacloban, Zamboanga, Davao, and General Santos (NBN's house). Since its 20th anniversary in 2001, CNP was nicknamed as '"The ''Kaagapay Network", a Filipino word which means parallel, signaling its similarities with other networks in some of its programs and/or their genres as well as original programming, and was launching in 1986 as a result of the merger of the three networks' operations and it is the number 1 independent television network in Southeast Asia. The flagship television station is DZCP-TV Channel 54. The network operates across the Philippine archipelago through its CBS, NBN and PBS-owned CNP Regional division which controls over 50 television stations. History It all started with the Radio and Television Act of 1981, which took place three days after the repealing of Martial Law, designed to break the monopoly on television held by major networks BBC, MBS, GMA, RPN and IBC. The act persuaded the Florete Group of Companies to found the Commission of Independent Broadcsters of the Philippines (CIBP) to heavily regulate the industry and to award franchises. Prior to the ammendment of the act, the Florete Group was down-hearted because they wanted to expand its radio operations to television that touching the hearts of many Filipinos. So with local perspectives from Baguio, Iloilo and General Santos, along with the awarded franchises based there, the PBS, CBS and NBN are determind to start the launches of DWBP-TV Channel 32 in Baguio, DYII-TV Channel 24 in Iloilo and DXNE-TV Channel 40 in General Santos on January 19, March 2 and April 12 in 1981, respectively, making them three of the first post-Martial Law TV stations in the country. All of which are considered as independent stations serving as their flagship stations. Later that same day, secondary NBN flagship DXNB-TV Channel 56 in Davao was launched, and became a CBS affiliate two years later. More than two weeks later on April 28, secondary CBS flagship DYMF-TV Channel 49 was launched in Cebu and became a PBS affiliate four years after. Following these launches, the CIBP awarded more franchises until the whole country was covered with almost 20 regional stations, all launched by 1984. Move to Makati and merger With the end of the EDSA Revolution, the staff and managements of all three stations were moved to Makati City and merging the PBS, CBS and NBN into the CNP Television Network. Along the move of the network, they also launched DZCP Channel 54, which is their new flagship station. Following those changes, CNP as a network began to consolidate with several companies doing so to save money by ceasing the duplication of services present when they were all separate companies. By 2004, CNP was owned by all three companies under the Florete Group which had become major players by owning the two all the regional franchises. That same year, the three merged to form CNP Corporation with the only subsequent acquisitions being the takeover of Western Broadcasting, the Mindoro and Palawan franchise, in 1998, Mid-South Television, the Maguindanao franchise and Sapolo'go Pito Broadcasting, the Marawi franchise, both in 2004 and South Seas Television, the franchise for Sulu and Tawi-Tawi, in 2007. On January 1, 2017, Bombo Radyo Phillipines sold CNP to Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation and QTV Inc. Involvement in Politics In 2007, some members of the staff and management of CNP (including Ormoc affiliate DYOC-TV) endorsed the senatorial bet Richard Gomez and even joined the Volunteers for Goma, but then he lost. On May 28, 2009, CNP became the first exclusive commercial television network to broadcast the joint National Council of Lakas-CMD and Kabalikat ng Malayang Pilipino (Kampi) at the Manila Hotel, in cooperation with NBN-4 (now PTV) and IBC-13. Nearly six months later on November 19, CNP and NBN joined forces as they covered the Lakas-Kampi-CMD Nationcal Convention at the PICC Reception Hall in Pasay City. In 2013, CNP became one of the first media companies to endorse and support the senatorial bid of famous actress and Parañaque councilor Alma Moreno. In April 2016, CNP is the first and only cmmercial TV station to broadcast the full special coverage of the Lakas-CMD plenary session at the Manila Golf Club, a few miles away from the CNP/Bombo Radyo/Star FM building, which adopted outgoing Senator Ferdinand "Bongbong" Marcos, Jr. as the party's official vice presidential candidate. Later that same year, CNP again endorsed Richard Gomez. This time, for mayor of Ormoc, where he won. It is unknown how and why this network endorsed the presidential bet of Davao City Mayor Rodrigo Duterte. Global Politics On October 23, 2012, CNP became the first foreign broadcast company to broadcast special coverage of the 2012 Free and Equal Presidential Debate live from the Hilton Chicago on Michigan Avenue. Gallery CBS (Consolidated).png|CBS TV Logo (1981-1986) NBN (Newsounds).png|NBN TV Logo (1981-1986) PBS (People's).png|PBS TV Logo (1981-1986) CNP_1986.png|CNP "tamaraw" logo (1986-1991) CNP_1991.png|CNP logo (1991-1996) CNP_logo_(Baybayin).png|CNP Special logo for Buwan ng Wikang Pambansa (1991-1996, 2009-2011) CNP Logo (1996).png|CNP Logo (1996-2009) CNP Letterless Logo (1996).png|CNP Special Logo for Holy Week (1996-2009) and Centennial Year (1998-1999) 100thanniversarycnp.png|Centennial Anniversary logo (1998) CNP Eid-ul-Fitr Logo (1996).png|CNP Special Logo for Eid-ul-Fitr (1996-2009) CNP.png|CNP logo (2009-2011) LKCMDNationalConvention.png Lakas-Kampi National Convention.png CNP 2011.svg|Current logo (2011-present) CNP 2011 Baybayin.svg|CNP Special logo for Buwan ng Wikang Pambansa (2011-present) CNP on-screen bug.png|CNP on screen-bug Fullsizerender.jpg|Part of the CNP Special Coverage in the MGC (2016) 20161212 214459.jpg Screenshot 2016-12-08-15-16-01.png